


Ai Will Love You Forever

by AutismGirl4998



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Ai has to go to therapy in the Fourth Chapter and is later mentioned in the Last Chapter as well, Ai mentioning the simulations a lot in this story, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Featuring Baby Yusaku in Pictures in Second Chapter, I really hate those simulations Ai used, Lots of Hugs in this story, M/M, Nightmares in Third Chapter, Post-Canon, Yusaku and Ai deserve better than this, aiballshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutismGirl4998/pseuds/AutismGirl4998
Summary: Go through some short stories in 5 chapters with Yusaku and Ai as their love grows stronger than ever!For Aiballshipping Week
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first day of Aiballweek is now here and I am participating for it! I usually don't ship Yusaku and Ai together because Yusaku is a human and Ai is a Ignis/A.I. and it's kind of weird. And even when Ai develops a human form and becomes a bad guy for season 3, I still don't ship them together, but then episode 120 happened and Ai told Yusaku that he loved him as he died and I'm not sure he meant that in a love way or in a partner way, but I somehow liked the shipping. That and I read some Aiballshipping fanfic stories before episode 120 happened. I guess I'm becoming a Yusaku multi-shipper now, cause besides Aiballshipping, I also ship Yusaku with Ryoken Kogami, Miyu Sugisaki, and with an OC of mine sometimes. So to start off this event, I will do the first prompt, of Yusaku and Ai reuniting! The Reunion prompt was my idea as a suggestion and I am so glad it made it! So, here we go!

Playmaker has been all over different places in Link VRAINS just to get all of the data fragments of Ai.

It has been 3 months since he dueled Ai and his death really devastated him and has avoided all of his friends and even not going to school because of Ai. But then his Link sense has been going off none stop and he heard Ai's voice in some data code. He is still alive somewhere in Link VRAINS. Yusaku logged into Link VRAINS as Playmaker and began to collect the data of Ai to bring him back for 3 months now.

So far, Playmaker has gotten almost all of Ai's data. He just needs to find the eyeball version of Ai.

Playmaker went into an unknown area in Link VRAINS as it located the final data of Ai in there. It is dark in this area, but Playmaker can manage to walk through the dark by touching the wall. Then some purple data flows through the area and Playmaker knows that color scheme anywhere.

Playmaker follows the purple data that would lead to Ai. The purple data leads Playmaker to a room where he sees an item that he is familiar with. It's the eyeball version of Ai.

Playmaker slowly walks over to Ai, trying his best not to let the tears form in his eyes, and picks him up. Ai opens up his only eye and is surprised to see Playmaker, then moves around Playmaker's hand in panic.

Playmaker puts the eyeball version of Ai inside his duel disk and locks it so Ai won't escape. Playmaker release a sigh of relief and then he logs out.

* * *

Yusaku has been working on putting all of Ai's data together and then will transfer them into Ai's SOLtis body, which he kept after Yusaku defeated Ai. He made it very clean for the last 3 months now.

Once all of Ai's data is complete, a disk came out of the computer and Yusaku takes it, walks over to Ai's SOLtis body, and inserts it inside of it.

Yusaku takes a step back as Ai begins to power-up. Ai opens up his eyes and looks around Yusaku's apartment and then looks at Yusaku.

Yusaku smiles at Ai, but keeps hold of the tears to form in his eyes at the sight of Ai's awakening. "Ai… You're back…" He walks to Ai and was about to hug him, but Ai takes a step away from Yusaku.

There was fear in Ai's eyes as he was backing away from Yusaku. "Ai?" Yusaku is concern for his partner as he tries to walk up to Ai, but Ai keeps backing away.

"Why?" Ai finally asked with fear in his voice. "Why did you…brought me back?"

Yusaku was silent for a moment when Ai asked him that. It was obvious to him for the last 3 months now. "I… I just-"

"Do you realize what you just did?!" Ai asked in anger. "If I'm around here, then you'll die because of my existence! That's why I wanted to die so you can live!"

Yusaku just stands there as Ai yells at him for brining him back. He knows why Ai behaved as a bad guy 3 months ago. It wasn't because of bring his Ignis friends back, but because he saw him die in a simulation and he couldn't accept that kind of future without Yusaku.

Yusaku slowly walks towards Ai with his head down for a bit. "Stop! Stay away from me!" Ai yelled. "I don't want you to perish because of me! Let's just log back into Link VRAINS and duel again so that I'll vanish again!"

Yusaku didn't say anything. He keeps walking towards Ai. "Stop coming up to me, Yusaku! I mean it! I just want to-"

_SLAP_

Ai's eyes widen in shock when Yusaku slapped him across the cheek. It stings so much. He held his cheek with his hand and stares at Yusaku.

Yusaku couldn't keep the tears forming in his eyes and gives Ai an intense look. "Ai… Just shut up for once and let me talk."

It's been a long time since Yusaku told him to shut up. He kind of missed that. So Ai gives a nod to let him speak.

"After our duel, and you vanished into my arms, I've been avoiding everyone for the past 3 months now and was in despair because of you. I cry in my sleep because you were gone. I even have nightmares of you of even worse than you vanishing. It's worse than my nightmares of the Lost Incident." The tears in Yusaku's eyes began to streak down his face, but keeps on explaining. "3 days after our duel. My Link Sense was acting up and I knew, just knew, that you weren't gone. So I have been gathering your data for the past 3 months now, to get you back. Because I can't accept you being gone forever, Ai." Then Yusaku starts crying and he clutches his chest where his heart is tight, as if he is having a heart attack (Which he is not having. Don't panic!). "I-I don't care if something happens to me because of what the simulation predicts! I just wanted you back, Ai!"

Ai just stands there watching his partner cry in sorrow, feeling so bad right now and can feel the tears forming in his eyes. "Yusaku…"

Yusaku takes two steps to Ai and hugs him and cries into his chest. "Please, don't ever leave me again… Promise me that you will never leave me alone, even by death… Okay…?"

He never knew his death cause Yusaku so much pain. And to that and looking for him for 3 months, he avoided Kusanagi, Takeru, Aoi, and even Revolver-sensei to find him! Did he even have any sleep or eaten anything?! He felt so thin when Ai hugged him back. He felt so bad that he had hurt his partner physically.

"I… I promise Yusaku… I won't leave you again. Ever…" Ai said, his voice being cracked, but is trying his best not to break down.

"Thank you, Ai…" Yusaku said, calming down a bit from crying, just a few tears fall a bit. "Also, I never got to tell you when you left."

"Hm?" Ai looked down at his partner with a confused look.

Yusaku gives Ai a genuine smile. "I loved you too. And I still do…"

Ai was a bit surprised when Yusaku said it, but then a few seconds, Ai finally breaks down and hugs Yusaku tight, never letting him go. "Yusaku…!"

It doesn't matter if the simulation showed Ai the future of what his existence would do to Yusaku. He was glad to be with him and he hope that will change forever. Because right now, Ai is home with Yusaku.

Right now, they are reunited at last.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back from MyEscape and I am ready for the next chapter for this story for Aiball Week! I will be using two of the prompts. For Past, Ai will be looking at some photos of Yusaku when he was a child before the Lost Incident happened, and for Future, Ai will probably get worried about the future if the simulation comes true and he loses Yusaku for good. So, let's get on with the story!

Ai lays around Yusaku's bed in boredom as he waits for his partner/lover to come home for school.

There wasn't anything Ai can do to entertain himself since Yusaku doesn't own any video games like all boys do and the new soap opera won't have any new episodes for 4 months now. Plus, he can't talk to Roboppy anymore because of… uh… what happened.

Speaking of what happened to Roboppy, when was the last time this apartment was cleaned? Maybe Yusaku would be happy if his apartment is all cleaned up. Ai gets up from the bed and walks over to the closet to get some cleaning supplies.

He opens the closet door, but some stuff came falling towards Ai and buried him. Ai manages to get himself out of the situation. "How did Yusaku-chan manage to keep all of this crap in one closet?!" He asked himself with no answer at all.

Ai picks up all the stuff that was shoved into the closet and puts them all back in the closet in a neatly order. Once he was done putting all of the stuff back in the closet neatly, he was about to pick up some cleaning supplies, when he notices a book on the floor.

Ai picks up the book and examines it for a bit. Then he walks over to Yusaku's bed, sat down, and opens the book. When he opened, all he sees in the book are pictures. Pictures of Yusaku when he was a baby and as a kid, way before the Lost Incident happened.

"Aaaww! A mini Yusaku!" Ai cooed when he sees the photos. He goes through the photo book with all of photos of Yusaku as a baby and a child. He was so tiny as a baby and very cute too.

Yusaku was such a happy child. He loved his parents. He had so many friends. He loved playing Duel Monsters for fun with his parents and friends. But the Lost Incident took all of that away from it and it led to what Yusaku was used to be, probably because of Ai.

…

But… what if the simulations would come true and Yusaku dies because of Ai. That is he biggest fear of all time and that what led him to be the bad guy and wanting to kill himself because he doesn't want the future to happen.

Ai closed the photo book, placed it on the computer desk, and lays on Yusaku's bed to think about the future in worry. Then, without realizing, Ai fell asleep.

Ai didn't know how long he was asleep, but he heard the door opening and closing that made him wake up.

"Ai. I'm home." He heard Yusaku's voice when he came into the room. He slowly gets up and is now sitting on the bed, looking down at the floor, still thinking about the future.

Yusaku notices Ai looking like this. He goes up to him. "Ai? Is something wrong?"

Ai didn't say anything. He's still looking at the floor.

Yusaku knotted his eyebrows in concern. Then he notices his old photo book on his computer desk. "Ai? Where did you find that book?" He asked him.

"Um… In your closet. I wanted to clean your place up a bit before you got home since Roboppy is gone and then I was buried underneath all the crap you have in there, but I manage to get myself out of there. Then I put all of the crap back inside the closet neatly and that's where I found the photo book of you. I looked through it for a bit and you were a cute baby and a happy kid back then. After looking through the photo book, I… started wondering about the future…"

Yusaku didn't say anything. He just lets Ai talk.

"What if… the simulation did come true and you died because of my existence? I don't want our future of us being together finally be gone…"

Ai looks up at Yusaku and there are tears in his eyes. "I love you so much to lose you from something horrible in this den because of me…"

"Ai. I already told you that we won't let the simulation come true. We'll make sure that won't happen and killing you won't be an option." Yusaku told the Ignis. "I am still here and you are here too. No mater if the past comes back to us or what the future hold for us. We will still be together no matter the cost."

"Yusaku…"

Ai was quiet for a moment, but then he gets up from the bed and hugs Yusaku. "Thanks. I feel a lot better now."

"No problem."

After that hug, Ai pulls away from Yusaku and gives him a big wide smile. "So, now that you're home, Yusaku-chan, do you think you can help me clean up your apartment for a bit?"

"Not a chance."

Ai pouts when Yusaku said that. "Aaawww! You're no fun at all!"

Yusaku laughs for a bit at Ai's pouty face. He loves that goofball so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of chapter 2! Tomorrow I will be posting chapter 3, which may or may not freak you guys out for what I am about to write for Day 3. Anyway, see you guys tomorrow and let me know what you all think of this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Chapter 3 is here and for this prompt for Aiball Week, it's horror! Be sure you don't wet your pants for what I just wrote.

_Yusaku and Ai have been walking around the destroyed town for months now with tired feet and hunger pangs from the lack of food._

_Ai suddenly sat on the ground and lets out a tiring sigh. "Yusaku, can we stop now? I'm tired…"_

_Yusaku turned to face the android Ignis with a serious look. "We can't stop now, Ai. We have to keep going."_

_Ai moans a bit when he said that. "Come on, Yusaku. I'm sore, hot, tired, hungry, and-" Ai stops for a moment, raises his arm, and sniffs his armpit, making a disgusted face after sniffing it, "sweaty smelly!"_

_"_ _Ai, you're inside an SOLtis body. They don't get tired, or get hungry, or get hot and sweat a lot." Yusaku explained._

_"…_ _Um… does that mean androids have hormones? Or is that just my imagination?"_

_Yusaku shook his head a bit, walks over to Ai, grabs his hands, and pulls him up from the ground he was sitting on. "Come on. Let's keep moving."_

_Ai groans as they continue their walk._

_They have no idea where they are going, but they do know they have to get out of Den City since everything has gone to hell._

_As they keep on walking, Ai heard a noise with his super hearing that the SOLtis body has. "Wait. I heard something." Yusaku did what Ai said and stopped for a moment._

_Ai scans around the area they are in. It turns out some thugs hang out here and these guys are bad business. Ai scans again to find a hiding spot for him and Yusaku and he found one. An ally. "Quick, this way!" He grabbed Yusaku's hand and went to the ally where they hid. "Stay quiet and don't make a sound."_

_Yusaku gives Ai a nod in a reply._

_Ai listen in of what those thugs are saying with his super hearing mode._

_"_ _Damn. These military soldiers are really guarding this dump, aren't they?"_

_"_ _Yeah. All because of the SOLtis androids going on a rampage. That sucks."_

_"_ _Well, there is that one SOLtis android that isn't rampaging right now. It might still be there."_

_They're talking about Ai right now._

_"_ _Yeah. Why is that exactly?"_

_"_ _Not sure myself. Might be a glitch or something."_

_Not a glitch. Ai is just a free-will Ignis._

_Just as Ai is about to continue overhearing the thugs, he and Yusaku get grabbed by someone in quick speed, covering their mouths to prevent them from screaming for help._

_"_ _Hey guys! We've got some trespassers here!" The group of thugs came gathering around Yusaku and Ai._

_"_ _It's just two teenagers dude, no big deal."_

_"_ _Hold on a minute. That other teen there is a SOLtis android. The one where it isn't rampaging right now."_

_"_ _Hey, you're right! What's it doing here?!"_

_"_ _Hey! I'm not an it! I'm a guy!" Ai tells the thugs very upset after managing to get the thug's hand out of his mouth._

_"_ _Whatever android! What are you two doing in our hangout?"_

_One of the thugs removed his hand from Yusaku's mouth and lets him speaks. "We-we were just trying to get out of Den City because of what's happening."_

_"_ _Is that so?" One of the thugs, probably the leader, walks around Yusaku and Ai, staring at them. "Well, you guys should know that this is our turf and nobody ever comes foot of our turf. And you guys just made a huge mistake."_

_"_ _We're not here to cause trouble. We just need to get out of here. That's all."_

_"_ _You're not going anywhere." The thug's leader snaps his finger and one of the thugs grabbed Yusaku by the arms._

_Ai's eyes widen when they did that. "Hey! Let him go!"_

_"_ _Shut up, you piece of junk!" One of the thugs punches Ai in the stomach, which made Ai groan in pain and fell to his knees, clutching his stomach._

_Yusaku is struggling from the thugs' tight grip. He is freaking out._

_The thug leader approaches to Yusaku and pulls out a knife from his boot. "This is for trespassing our territory." He lunges the knife at Yusaku's stomach._

_Yusaku's eyes widen when he felt the knife stabbed through his stomach. The blood leaks through his stomach and his hands shake by it._

_Ai's eyes widen by the sight of Yusaku getting stabbed._

_The thug leader keeps on stabbing Yusaku. Over and over and over while Ai desperately watches in fear. "Stop it! Please stop!" Ai plead, but the thug leader didn't stop. He just keeps on stabbing._

_Yusaku's eyes became dull as the life in them are gone and fell to the ground._

_Tears spilled out of Ai's eyes at the sight Yusaku's bloody body, then he lets out a horrifying agonizing scream._

* * *

Ai wakes up from that nightmare of one of the simulations he saw months ago, screaming.

Yusaku woke up by the sound of Ai screaming and sees him panicking so much. "Ai! Ai!" He grabs his partner/lover tight and holds him close. "Calm down! It was just a dream!"

Ai stops screaming and starts to breath to calm himself down.

"It's just a dream. I'm here. I'm still here." Yusaku said with a soothing voice as he keeps on holding him.

Tears started to streak down his face, then buries his face into Yusaku's chest and cries a bit. "I hate nightmares… I really hate them…"

"I know Ai. I know…" Yusaku just sits here holding Ai as he cries just like that before they went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy that story was kind of messed up. I put italics on the first half to make it look like Ai was dreaming. It's not just the army shooting at Yusaku to protect Ai, but also the thugs stabbing him repeatedly in front of Ai as well. These simulations Ai looks into are really messed up…
> 
> Anyway, that's it for Day 3's. I will post chapter 4 of this story, but it won't be tomorrow. I will post the next chapter on the 12th because I can't think of anything for a AU or a Reborn prompt for it tomorrow. Also, tomorrow will be my Grandma Harriet's birthday. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you guys think of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back for Day 5 of Aiball Week and Chapter 4 of this story! So for today's prompt, I am going to use Hugs because Ai really needs a hug from Yusaku right now. So enjoy this chapter!

Yusaku has assigned Ai to go see a therapist because of the nightmares Ai has been having because of the simulations involving Yusaku dying in any horrible deaths he was involved in because of Ai's existence.

Ai was careful not to reveal his identity as an Ignis to his therapist and wears a scarf around his neck so he won't know that he is a SOLtis android.

Ai told his therapist about his nightmares of Yusaku dying because of the simulations he run, but he doesn't tell him about the simulations. He also tells him that he doesn't want to lose Yusaku from any freak accidents if his nightmares, if the simulations, comes true because he loves Yusaku so much and he doesn't know what to do without him.

His therapist told him that it was only a dream and Yusaku can't go anyway, that he still has a live to go on. He also told the Ignis to order a prescription that would handle his nightmares.

Once his session is done, Ai went out to meet Yusaku in the hall and tells him to get him the prescription to get rid of his nightmares. They went to the pharmacy market and picked up the prescription.

Soon, they both went back to Yusaku's apartment and settles things a bit.

Ai walks over to Yusaku's bed and lays down on it, staring at the ceiling. "I still don't understand why I have to take these things to handle my nightmares. Water + androids = bad idea."

"Don't worry. We'll figure something out." Yusaku told him.

Ai didn't say anything else. He just takes his prescription out of the bag and stares at it for a moment. Then his eyes start to get blurry because of the tears forming in his eyes.

Yusaku notices it, walks over to his bed, and sat on it, looking at his partner/lover with a concern look. "What's wrong, Ai?"

"I'm…nervous, you know? What if those nightmares come true? What if the simulations come true? I really don't want to lose you, Yusaku. With all those traffic accidents, shootings, and killing rates in the city, I'm afraid something bad will happen, making the simulations come true. Or war might break out and still you will get killed in this situation, all because of my existence… I am absolutely scared…" Ai covers his eyes with his arm in sadness.

Yusaku just stares at Ai, feeling really bad for him seeing like this. He knows what he has to do as a lover. "Ai, get up for a moment."

Ai lowers his arm down and looks at Yusaku in confusion. "Um… Okay?" He gets up and is in a sitting position. He then suddenly notices Yusaku leaning in, which made Ai freak out on the inside as he knows what is about to happen in his mind. But it wasn't what he expected in his mind. Yusaku wraps his arms around Ai's back and leans on his shoulder, giving him a comforting hug.

"It's alright, Ai. I told you many times before, we won't let that happen. I will always be here for you, no matter what."

Ai stayed quiet for a moment when Yusaku said that. No matter how many times Ai is afraid the simulations come true. No matter how many times Yusaku had said those words that they will change the future, half of Ai believes in Yusaku's words, but half of Ai knows he is trying to make him feel better. He wanted to argue back that it might happened, or to stop repeating the same thing over and over again, but he only said this when he got his mouth opened. "Can you stay like this a little more? I kind of like it."

Yusaku nods a bit and hugs Ai a bit more and Ai can do is sigh in relief. He likes hugs like this whenever there are bad times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel warm and fuzzy while writing this chapter and I bet you guys are feeling this way as well when you read this chapter as well!
> 
> Now like with yesterday's prompt, I will not be doing tomorrow's prompt, which is Personality Switch, which will made me feel a little awkward when Yusaku acts like Ai (Which is not like his character) and when Ai acts like Yusaku (Well, except for Ai telling Roboppy to shut up a bit, that was kind of funny), and Masquerade, because I only been to one Masquerade, which was a High school dance held at Bishop Gorman High School (No, I didn't graduate at BGHS, I graduated at Durango High School, I'm a Trailblazer of that school), so I got nothing on that prompt, so the final chapter of this story will be on Valentine's Day, the only holiday I am only neutral with because my Valentine is my own mother and I will forever be alone…
> 
> Anyway, I will see you guys again on Valentine's Day and let me know what you think about this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! I hope you guys are having a very good Valentine's Day with your lovers while I am here being single forever… Unless there are some people here who are also single and lonely like me and gets Valentine's Day gifts from their parents. But, anyway, here is the final chapter for the final day of Aiball Week! Enjoy it while you can!

Ai was just walking back home from his therapist today. He has been doing fine a bit, not having anymore nightmares of Yusaku dying in any freak accidents because of him, but he is still worried about the future of what will happen and if will come true.

While walking, he saw a couple standing at the main square, being all lovey dovey. A woman gives a box to her boyfriend. He opens it and reveals to be chocolates inside. He eats one and after swallowing it, he gives his girlfriend a quick kiss.

He also spots another couple doing the same thing. Then another couple. And another one. And another one. All doing the same thing.

He didn't understand why these couples are acting like this. He thought he can analyze of what today is. It is February 14th and Ai learns that on February 14th, it is Valentine's Day and everyone in Japan, girls always gives boys a box of chocolates to express their love towards each other.

Ai wonders if he can buy a box of chocolates for Yusaku, but people will think Ai is weird for giving a box of chocolates to a boy and that Ai is a boy. They don't understand it. So maybe he can find something else.

Ai walks around the city and looks for a perfect gift for Yusaku on Valentine's Day. He went to a flower shop to see if there are flowers for Yusaku that he likes. He walks over to the shopkeeper at the front desk. "Hi. I like to order a bouquet of flowers for my lover on Valentine's Day please."

"What type of flowers does your lover like?" The shopkeeper asked.

"Huh?"

"Type of flowers? You know, roses, daisies, violets, lilies, etc. Those type of flowers. So, what types of flowers does your girlfriend like."

"Oh. Um… I don't think Yusaku ever told me his favorite flower, so I basically don't know."

"Wait, wait, wait. Your lover is a guy?"

"Yes?"

"That's just weird."

Ai sighs a bit when the shopkeeper said that. "Forget it…" He leaves the flower shop and searches for another place to give to Yusaku on Valentine's Day. Most of the shops he has been to, he has told the shopkeepers that his lover is a male, and they all get weirded out by it. Ai has always knew that some people wouldn't understand this relationship. Only Kusanagi, Takeru, and Aoi understand their relationship, only because they are all friends.

The last store Ai goes to was a jewelry shop and a female shopkeeper is just standing there, looking bored. "Welcome. Can I help you?" She asked in a bored tone voice.

"I came here to buy something for my lover for Valentine's Day. What kind of jewelry do you have?"

"It's a jewelry store, dude. We got necklaces, bracelets, rings, and so on. What did you expect?"

"Well, I know that. I just need one very special for Yusaku and that he would love it."

The shopkeeper stares at Ai for a bit. "Your lover is a guy? For reals?"

"Ugh… Yes. My lover is a guy. I get it. It's weird. I hear it all the time."

"No, no, no! I I don't think it's weird at all!" The shopkeeper said. "I think it's romantic!"

"Huh? R-really?"

"Yeah! I read a lot of Yaoi manga a lot during my breaks! And I also write a lot of Yaoi fanfics a lot too, so it's pretty romantic that you buy something for your boyfriend on Valentine's Day! No one ever does that."

"Really? Well I guess I'm the first… uh… Yaoi person thing to ever get something for my lover."

"Yeah! Look around! Find the perfect one for your lover!"

"Alright!" Ai goes around the jewelry store and searches for the perfect Valentine's Day gift for Yusaku. Then he spotted a perfect VG gift that Yusaku will love. So he asked the shopkeeper to imprint it and bought it.

* * *

"Ai. I'm home." Yusaku said as he came inside the apartment.

"Welcome home, Yusaku-chan!" Ai said in a cheery tone! He runs over to his lover and gives him a big hug.

Yusaku makes a confused expression when he did that. "Ai. Why are you hugging me like that?"

"I just discovered a very special day for us to celebrate together! V-Ai-lentine's Day!" He told him.

"You mean Valentine's Day?"

"I know what I said!" Ai lets go of the hug and looks at Yusaku lovely. "I got something for you on this special day."

"Is it chocolates? Cause only girls are allowed to give chocolates to the boys and you are not a boy."

"No. It's not chocolates. Let's just say it's something very nice. That's all." Ai digs his pants pocket and pulls out a small black box.

Yusaku only stares at the black box, then glares at Ai for a moment. "Relax, Yusaku-chan, I'm not proposing to you," Ai told him, "I know you are still in high school and gay marriages are not allowed in Japan. It's just your present for V-Ai-lentine's Day."

Yusaku looks back at the box, then he takes it from Ai's hand and opens it. Yusaku's eyes widen of what he sees in the box.

A golden chain necklace with a heart attached to it. There is also some words engraved in there. Yusaku reads the words by squinting at them

" _Ai Will Love You Forever"_

Tears started to form in Yusaku's eyes after reading the engravement of the necklace.

Ai smiles at bit. "I knew you love it. Am I a good lover?"

Yusaku looks up at Ai for a moment as the tears started falling out of his eyes. Then all of the sudden, he wraps his arms around his neck and pressed his lips against Ai's, making Ai's eyes widen in surprise and his face blushing so much.

This… This is their first kiss. And… Ai really likes it a lot. He closes his eyes and kisses back. Yusaku's lips tastes like strawberries.

Soon, the two boys pulled away once they needed the air. Yusaku gives Ai a smile. "I love you so much."

Ai smiles back when he said that. "Ai love you too."

Yusaku turns around and puts the necklace around his neck. Then Ai helps him clip it on his neck. It was a perfect fit.

Yusaku turns back around and stares at Ai with a smile on his face.

Ai still has that smile on his face. All of his thoughts about future if Yusaku is gone have vanish. His thoughts about the simulations have vanish. All he can think about is him and Yusaku and their present. "Happy V-Ai-lentine's Day, Yusaku-chan!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I finished the story! And the love that Yusaku and Ai have was super cute and romantic! However, for me, I will always be alone and never get married… WAAAAHH! I need a boyfriend!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story. I did enjoy Aiball Week so much and I hope I can do this again next year. As for now, I have to work on a fanfic story for YGO Big Bang 2020 and continue my Father Thy Blood fanfic and also my Broken fanfic story. Also, let me know what you guys think of the final chapter and this story so far.
> 
> Thanks for reading and Happy V-Ai-lentine's Day!

**Author's Note:**

> Awww! What a great start for this event to began and what a very sweet story I did here for this prompt! I am so glad I came up with the Reunion prompt for this event!
> 
> Tomorrow, I will be posting the new chapter once I get back from MyEscape at Hollywood, but anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story and what you guys think of it!


End file.
